mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie (Millie in French) is a tomboyish pony character and toy of the G3 franchise. She is the main character and leader of the Core 7. Her debut came in 2003 as one of the Glitter Celebration ponies, part of the Summer release. She was released again in the second wave of Glitter Celebration ponies along with Sparkleworks. She was re-released towards the end of 2003 in a new pose. Following the rapid incline in popularity and sales, she was re-released many times until the 2009 Valentine's Day Ponies, marking the end of the Generation 3 toyline. She is notably very unchanged when she was revamped and used in Generation 4, keeping her hot pink coat and cutie mark, though her hair was made a much magenta colored. While she shares the love of fun and parties of her G4 counterpart, she is somewhat more down-to-earth. Description Pinkie Pie is depicted with a hot pink coat, carnation pink mane, turquoise eyes and a turquoise hoof heart. Her cutie mark displays three balloons; two turquoise and one sunshine yellow, with complementary colors as the strings. Small turquoise and sunshine yellow confetti adorns the sides. Appearances She first appears in "A Charming Birthday" as one of the few to realize that Kimono's birthday is happening that day and has to remind Minty to stick to the plan. In Friends Are Never Far Away, she joins Skywishes in helping to convince the pegasi to join them for the party after she's proven that pegasi exist. In "Dancing in the Clouds", her role is not as major. In the Dance Studio online game, she's one of five possible ponies to perform on stage. In the "Best Friends Ball" PC game, she's generally a background character, though her voice is inadvertently used for Sparkleworks' voice. A 3D animated Pinkie Pie appears in the commercial for the Celebration Castle playset. She and Minty run into the castle as the balloon carrying Sunny Daze, Rainbow Dash and Pink Sunsparkle arrives. She has a more consistent role in "A Very Minty Christmas" where she not only becomes Christmas Host with a speech but also breaks the news to others after learning Minty's incident with the Here Comes Christmas Candy Cane. Her next appearance is in "The Runaway Rainbow" but her role is much smaller. However, she gets more screentime in the Game Boy Advance adaptation of the movie since she can be your choice of pony to help out Rainbow Dash. In "The Princess Promenade", she can be seen arguing with Minty about their float design (as they'd inadvertently designed each half with their own color scheme). In "Grand Puzzleventure", she has a pretty minor role; she just gives you a puzzle piece and sets the stage for the gameplay itself. In "Pinkie Pie and the Ladybug Jamboree", she and her band perform a song for the crowd. In "Come Back, Lily Lightly", she and a few others help comfort Lily Lightly after they unwillingly scare her away. In the animated short "Positively Pink", Pinkie Pie's friends use Puzzlemint as a distraction so that Pinkie Pie's surprise party can be set-up, only to find out they were a day too soon and give Pinkie Pie a two day birthday party. After that, she's in the Meet the Ponies animated shorts either helping out with the others' parties or dealing with her own. Her last appearance is in "Twinkle Wish Adventure". She's one of 5 ponies to take off to get Twinkle Wish the wishing star back from Whimsy Weatherbe who takes her for herself. She appears in the "Meet the Ponies" animated shorts, either helping others with their respective party or getting help from her friends to ensure the party goes well. During the Ponyville era, Pinkie Pie appears in a commercial advertising the Rollerskate Party Cake playset. Merchandise As a character seen in all of the G3 movies and The World's Biggest Tea Party, Pinkie Pie has gotten lots of merchandise over the years and is included in several of the books. Gallery click here to view the gallery Trivia * Pinkie Pie's voice makes an appearance in a special G3 promo where she greets the viewers. * Pinkie Pie is one of roughly 14 characters in The World's Biggest Tea Party live show. * A 3D animated Pinkie Pie is created by EnSky Studios. These 3D animated commercials are completely done in Alias Wavefront Maya and Avid DS in September 10, 2003. Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:Pink Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Core 7 Category:Tomboys Category:Girly girl